Assassin Bella
by Dark Sea Kitten
Summary: Bella is an assassin as well as a hybrid. What will the Cullen clan say about her moving to Forks and when they find out who her real father is? What will Jasper do when he figures her out? Rated M for language, violence, and sexual scenes. J/B This story has been adopted by BellaRose97.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight. SM does.

Prologue

Bella POV

_'OMG! I hate Forks!' _I thought. I was in the airport looking for my 'dad', Charlie. He's not my real dad. My real dad is a vamp… to be more exact a Vampire King. His name is Marcus Volturi. Charlie is the Police Chief of Forks. And he knows Marcus is my real dad. I'm a hybrid! The other kings don't know about me. My dad comes to visit when he gets the chance. I lived in Arizona with my mom, Renee. It was warm and I had so much fun. And for those of you wondering why I'm in a place I hate… my mom got remarried. And is a really a good guy. He travels a lot and my mom was missing him so I decided to live with Charlie.

My name is Bella Swan and I'm an assassin. But only the bad guys. Charlie knows about it too… my mom doesn't. She would freak if she found out. My belly button id pierced and charm, a moon, protects my body from harm. Even vampire and werewolf bites. My right ear is pierced all along the edge.

The one in the middle brings out my 'sunglasses' which I use to get a better view on everyone and everything if I can't figure it out myself. One of them is an emergency button if I got in trouble. And I have awesome knowledge from my dad. I don't need school but Charlie needs to put me in so nobody get suspicious.

"Bella!" I heard. I looked up and saw Charlie wave at me so I walked to him. He took my bags when I got to him and put them in the trunk. "You look good, Bells. How is the missions going?" he asked.

"Thanks. And they're going really good. Mom still hasn't found. I'm so happy!" I said. And by the way my eyes are a rainbow color. And my hair is a really dark brown with all of the colors of the rainbow as highlights.

He chuckled and said "I'm glad, too. I wouldn't know how to explain to her that her little girl is an assassin."

_'I wouldn't either, Charlie' _I thought. After about 15 minutes of driving, we got home. Charlie turned to me and said "I painted the wall in your room is black and grey. You put your final toughs" I nodded "Oh and the basement is set up for job."

"Thanks, Charlie! Your awesome!" I said and hugged him. Then I released him and looked at my room. I went down stairs and Charlie said "Your motorcycle and car just arrived."

"Awesome! Can I go to Seattle and shop a little?" I asked.

He said "Of course. But be careful on the roads."

"You got it, Charlie. I'm also gonna get food from the dinner and bring it home. I'm too tired to cook." 

"Ok" he replied.

I went to a home decorating store and got my bed set. Also I got dangly light and a lot of candles for my meditation time. All around the city I hear the same name 'Cullen.' I heard it in Forks too! _'Who are they?" _When I got home I asked Charlie who they were.

"Well Bella. They are a rich admired family. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme, adopted five kids. Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen. Then the twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Emmett and Rosalie are together. And the others are single" he explained.

I nodded. "Do they go to school?" I asked.

"Yes. They are going to the same school you're going to. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are seniors while Alice and Edward are juniors."

"Cool! I will keep a look out for them" I said.

"Don't kill them, Bells" he said.

"I won't!" I said offended. "I'm just gonna get a feel of them."

Jasper POV

"No!" I heard Alice scream. The whole family ran to her. I looked at my sister and asked "Did you see anything?"

"That's the problem. I can't see what's gonna happen at school anymore" she answered.

Edward asked "How?"

"I don't know" she said sadly "I just can't."

I said "That can't be good." We looked at Carlisle asking what to do.

"Just stay calm and act normal. But try to figure out why this happened" he answered.

"Ok!" we said simultaneously.

After getting ready we went to the Volvo and to the daily prison, school. At least in my opinion and the others no doubt.

Edward then said when we got there "There is a new girl. Everyone is thinking about her."

"Well let's figure out who she is" Emmett said while I had a funny felling mixed with a semi bad one. I thought _'Well life is gonna get interesting. Really fast.' _


	2. Chapter 2: AN

I need someone to adopt this story. I'm at a writers block. So if you want to adopt it, PM me and let me know. I'm writing two new stories and i will have them up soon. So keep a look out for them.

1\. Little Bit Of Everything

2\. Twin Warrior Souls


End file.
